Vampire as folk
by batgirl15
Summary: Meet Justin Taylor. A very attractive vampire, who lives with his very attractive sisters and brothers. And the schools ultimate bad boy. Meet Brian Kinney. An abused teen, that is new to Justin's school. Follow them as their worlds collide. And what it really means to be a family.


Brian stayed quiet as his sister Claire yaped away as she complained about Brian. Brian was moving to Pittsburgh with his friend's family the Novotnys. Suddenly there was a honk outside, singaling that they were here. "Bye Brian," Claire in a happy tone. Claire was happy that Brian was able to get away from their father's abusive hands. "You be good for Debbie you hear me," His father said. Brian nodded. His mother didn't say anything. He left. Five minutes later he was sitting in the car with Micheal, Vic, Debbie, and Micheal's half siblings Lindsey, Ted. And There friend Emmett, Micheal's boyfriend Ben, and Lindsey's girlfriend Melanie were with them. "Ready to start over Bri," Micheal said with a smile. \Brian nodded excitedly. No more being scared to go home after school. "Alright lets go over the rules of the house again," Debbie said. "We have rules," Brian said groaning. "Yep rules are no tricks home after midnight," Micheal said. "That's it," Brian said in disbelief. Debbie nodded. Brian smiled. He could deal with that. "So Monday you all start your first day at a new school," Vic said. "You all excited," Debbie said. Monday came faster then anyone would have liked. They were going to st James academy. A private school. Brian and the others have been assigned a tour guide. A girl named Rebecca Knight. They were sitting in the cafe during lunch. When they walked in. "Who are they?" Brian asked Rebecca as he looked out the window. "The Taylors," Rebecca said. "They normally keep to themselves," Janessa said. And because their all together like together togther," Rebecca said. A blonde girl and a dirty blonde boy came in first. "The blonde is Allison and the the dirty blonde is Dean," Janessa said. Brian noticed that Janessa and Rebecca talked with jealously. Two brunettes walked. "That's Rose and Jacob," Rebecca said. Two other brunettes came in. "That's Lucy and Daniel," Emily said with a smile. Some other brunettes came in. "That's Emma and Samuel," Rebecca said. Lastly a brunette girl and blonde girl came in. " That's Cat and Prue," Emily said smiling at their entertiwned hands. "Who's he?" Brian said as the blonde boy entered the caferteria. "That's Justin totally hot and gay but doesn't date any of the guys here," Rebecca said irrated. Brian began to wonder why. Maybe it had something to do with his foster parents dying. Brian watched Justin and his family. Justin looked over at him after his brother whispered something to him. Justin smiled at Brian. Later in their next class. The gang was spilt. Brian sat by himself. At least until Justin and five of his siblings walked in. Justin ploped down next to him with a glare from the teacher. Justin glared back. Brian noticed that Justin, Rose, Prue, Cat, Allison, and Daniel walked in. Allison and Daniel sat together. While Justin was put with Brian, Rose with Emmett, Prue with Micheal, and Cat with Ted. "Get to work," their teacher snapped. "Hi i'm Justin what's your name," Justin said with a smile. Why is this kid being so nice to me? Why would he want to like a ugly faggot like me? Brian thought. Justin frowned. "My name is Brian," Brian said while trying to keep his feelings for Justin in check. "Well it's nice to meet you Brian,"Justin said. "You too Justin," Brian said. "So Brian where did you move from," Justin all of sudden interested. "Um i moved here from Chicago," Brian said with a small voice. Justin began doing all the work with a little a help from Brian. Brian noticed that his table, Ted's table, Micheal's table, Emmett's table, and Allison's table was already done. "Mr. Kinney your dad is outside," Mr. Hobbs said. Whom Justin told him was always an ass. Brian stood on shaky legs. "Bye Brian i hope we could talk soon," Justin said. "Bye Justin," Brian said. Brian looked at him with the please don't let me go eyes. Brian left his biology classroom. Only to be met with his father's drunk and angry face. "Dad what are you doing," Brian said surprised. "Biding my son goodbye forever," Jack said with a crazy grin on his face. "No dad please not here," Brian begged. Justin and his siblings could hear Brian and his father's conversation. But Brian's plea was met a punch to the face. Justin and his siblings stood and ran out the door. Justin punched Brian's father. While his siblings helped him up. Brian's friends were right there with them. Justin turned to Brian and opened his mouth...

* * *

**Their powers: **

**Justin: Reads minds**

**Allison: Molcular Combustion**

**Rose: Premontion(Past and Future) **

**Lucy: Telekinesis**

**Emma: Healing**

**Cat: Orbing**

**Prue:Shield**

**Dean: Empathy**

**Jacob: Molecular Immbolization**

**Daniel: Elemental manipulation **

**Sam: psychic electrical shock **


End file.
